Breaths
by writindownsouth
Summary: A woman who cherishes her husband and their unlikely marriage sets out to find him, but even with the modern day powers of the Goblins may not be able to save him and his stubborn wife. Poem formed.
1. Chapter 1

Frigid cold,

Burning rain,

Makes her want to go home again,

But she has to keep on going,

She doesn't know what to do,

She trudges on,

Through the countryside,

And over the hills,

Hoping the weather doesn't kill,

Her feet or her new babies,

Which reside inside,

That her husband doesn't know,

And was the reason she had to go,

Out of the warmth,

Comfort,

And peace,

But that was also why she had to leave,

She adored the goblins,

With their bright colored clothes,

She started to miss them more,

As the wind began to blow,

Still she had to keep going,

For her loves sake and her own,

She kept trudging on,

Off to where he would have roamed,

As dusk fades into night,

The woman knows she must look a fright,

Yet as she is about to go on the road,

A little voice wills her toward,

The less traveled path,

She truly hopes she won't get her husband's wrath,

For he would surely get her in his arms,

If she weren't so sly,

But he would never make her cry,

He would surely scold her,

She soon saw some tents,

With glowing orbs rare round,

And not glowing quite as bright,

For all around her lie,

Many a soldier who died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to all of you who have read this. Please review and give me your thoughts. I will try much harder to post at a decent time and have the majority of this posted. Thanks again y'all!**

Light specks dash before her eyes,

how could she be so blind,

the king would send her back ,

even if she didn't lack,

her usual strength,

but as he saw her coming,

he saw her tummy,

as she opened the flap,

all the men went up with a snap,

and as they were about to shake her hand,

she fell,

collapsed onto the floor,

the room went into uproar,

medics were all around,

but the king silently saved her,

as her mind thrashed around,

unlike her body which was as still as death,

her mind only held onto life with a simple thread,

of her soon to be children and her husband,

who was still out there,

as a whisp of her hair flew out of place,

upon her storm redenned face,

she was barely able to put it back,

but calmed the room down enough to take her to the back,

where lie a simple cot,

clean and cool,

but the best thing a silent war zone had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke she saw a face,

of one she used to know,

he's there in body but not in soul,

wis wife died after their baby born,

the baby who would rule the hidden kingdom,

after his father's demise,

and for the moment the older king still lived,

he had promised his comrade that he would take care of his beloved,

a sudden wave of his hand put her to sleep,

she was a miss spit fire,

but she could've been the best ruler of an empire,

sadly she had to be taken,

yet she saw it as a blessing after the third war,

the king was astounded at her brain,

and he watched her as she slept,

trying to keep up his pledge,

he was soothed by the gentle snore,

which lulled him right to sleep,

and right as he did her eyes flew open,

she ran outside,

ready to fight the sleet,

he husband out there,

and she would find him,

throughout the crazy storm.


	4. Chapter 4

She made her way up to,

a solitude of glass,

she had begun to grow weary of,

the strenuous trek,

finally dropping in the snow,

hand barely touching the mirror,

of ice,

which was cold and void except showing the expanse of skeletal trees,

until she reached back her hand,

she wiped away some snow,

to see her reflection,

be one she hadn't known,

a steady loss of consiousness,

was very apparent,

as she lay there,

a shadowy figure,

soon came through the woods,

and began to hobble closer,

and closer,

closer to the unconsious brunette,

and closer to reaching,

his ultimate prize,

the wife of a prisoner,

who was soon to die.


	5. Chapter 5

When she opened her eyes,

she was met with a shocking suprise,

beautiful and dainty creatures were walking to and fro,

but the more she looked the more she felt alone,

after lokking down she saw,

she was tied up to a wooden post with a heavy duty rope,

her tummy was untouched throughout the process,

and she could feel her stomach begin to moan,

as her mouth was feeling like cotton,

while her nasea set in a man approched her,

he was short and fat,

and had the looks of an elegant rat,

his head was held high with an evil sneer,

that made her groan,

how many men had she met like this before,

however as he spoke he began to examine her gorging belly and offered her a deal,

his hand was open if she sacrificed her kids,

and after a moment she lifted her head,

and spat in his face,

while meeting his glare she replied,

"I'd rather die,"

with that he exited but soon came back,

accompanied by two guards who held a knife to her husband's throat,

her defiant temper was suddenly extenguished,

and a small tear streaked down her face,

knowing her whole family's lives were at stake.


End file.
